riftrpslfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakashi CORP
The History and Standareds of Kakashi Corperation ''Kakashi Corp CEO's 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Kakashi Corp History Originally founded centurys before the yokai wars, Kakashi corp was originally founded on the principle that if their was a product some one needed they would sell it, and make sure it was a quality product that remained cheap to the every day consumer, even if it ment Kakashi corp took a slight hit on their low end items, during the early years of space travel Kakashi corp made its mark by supplying every new and advanced piece of equipment and machinery the newly formed sun empire needed, and such it went on. when ever their was a new inovation, a new inventor, a new designer, any one with a dream of geting some where in their life, any one with a life changing invention, had one of two choices, to hope to be adopted in to the Noble famillys, or to go sign up to work in the work place heaven that was known as Kakashi corp, to this day Kakashi corp holds a manapoly on almost every form of legalized bussinus, while continuing all the while to remain neutral during wars and rebellions, taking the stance that people will get their products one way or another, and that it would be niaeve to turn down potential customers that would simply go elsewhere to get, weapons, ammo, armor, foods. and other such items. Deciding that at least if they supplyed such items they could keep track of it all and keep balance between the sides fighting, however even with such a stance, when the Yokai wars began Kakashi corp completly sided with the sun empire during the initial years, as at first it looked like the influx of Yokai were seeking to exterminate mankind. however when it was proven that the threat of extenction had passed, Kakashi corp resumed bussinus as usuall. OOC Side Note: over 80% of all in RP items are made by kakashi corp. from every day food. to massive battlestars, their is nothing they do not have a hand in making and producing. Kakashi Corp Veiws and Guidelines '1. Kakashi corp will always remain neutral, Unless such a time comes that the sun empire is faced with being wiped out. During which time Kakashi corp will fully side with the Sun Empire' '2. Kakashi corp will never sell a sub par or faulty item, and all items that Kakashi corp sells will be priced in such a way as to be sold "cheap" to thouse who need the items, most items Kakashi corp sells aside from large war machines carrying a 10-20% Markup from the price of creating the item themselves.' '3. While Kakashi corp has illegal item production teams, these items are kept under strict lockdown, and are used mainly for research purpose's and study.' '4. Any group or individual to strike at Kakashi corp will be delt with to the fullest extent of Kakashi corps military might, which is second only to the Sun Empires itself'''